narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Abel
Abel is the second gun he created through Earthen Conversion, the design of which he had been thinking of for half a year beforehand. Created, using an Earth-like material from the Phoenix world Cibanhujy, the handgun is hot to the touch, capable of causing third degree burns to anybody that doesn't have the ability to stave off such effects. Because the use of real bullets are not allowed(?), the inside of the weapon is hollow. The hollowed section of the weapon, contains two seals. The first seal is obviously the Hiraishin Marker, just to make sure that he's able to bring it back to him if it was taken for some reason. The second seal is the Sage Seal, the bullets aiming to compose of pure natural energy. Abel is a pitch black sun with the inscription Jesus Christ is in Heaven, Now scribbled on the side. The natural bullets are as hot as Cibanhujy, the lowest temperature being 2500 degrees. As Jay's training in the world of Phoenixes grows stronger, the temperature of the bullets will increase as well. ''Usage'' Much like an bow and arrow, Cain is a tool for the purposes of utilizing long range combat. Much like it's counterpart Cain, Cain is meant to fully utilize the insensible nature of the energy of nature itself. With the seal inside, acting as cartridges (or clips), any master of Shizenjutsu can manipulate the energy in the desired fashion without slipping into one of their relative states of Sage Mode. Because of the degree of pure control, the user exhibits whilst using this weapon, the amount of bullets he can shoot out is capped at eighteen. Without the proper control, the Sage Seal will only produce six before needing to be refilled. If one is inside Sage Mode, they can fill the seal, but it would cost them two turns of the Sage Mode to do so. Because of the intense burning effect of the weapon, prolonged contact with the weapon can cause someone not capable of the withstanding the extreme heat to suffer from a varying degree of burns. If that person was to continue to hold onto the weapon even after developing a third degree burn, the skin will end up melting from the heat and end up causing permanent nerve damage from the burning of area in contact, in 2 turns because of the aforementioned heat. This effect works for the bullets as well, effecting the area pierced. It's effect on one with the strongest shield, requires two bullets to hit the same spot, having tested it on himself to make sure of the necessary piercing power. While the intense heat could get shrugged off, considering those that possess the Strongest Shield, is either Yuki or has Scorch Release. To those without said shield, the bullet has a very high chance of punching through the intended target with relative ease. If one was to attempt to use ice to shield themselves, than it'd have the same effect with just a bit of resistance, which can only cause said bullet to be within the body a split second longer than necessary.